<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When A Bourgeois Plots A Murder by soleilleisthesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381565">When A Bourgeois Plots A Murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilleisthesun/pseuds/soleilleisthesun'>soleilleisthesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Murders Someone, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen, Original Character(s), Very Slight Adrienette, murderrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilleisthesun/pseuds/soleilleisthesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing you should know, it's that you should never, ever mess with a Bourgeois.</p><p>Updates every other day from Chapter 1-2, then it'll update everyday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It All Came To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tuesday, 10:15 am, Francois Dupont High School, Mrs. Mendeleive’s Class.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so fed up with that tacky Rossi girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean look at her, she can’t even win a 10th place award for her ‘acting’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around in disbelief and saw all her classmates pitying the said girl who was ‘in an accident last week and couldn’t do her Mathematics homework’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said accident involved being spilled on boiling hot water on her good arm, which was wrapped in a bandage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How could they all believe what she was saying?’ she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around one last time and saw that a certain baker-girl was obviously furious at the liar-girl’s behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Perhaps Dupain-Cheng isn’t such a dumb brain after all’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though she hated Dupain-Cheng, she couldn’t help but worry over the fact that she may get akumatized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed the bridge of her nose and tried to prevent herself from getting a headache, but it was no use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was here to ‘learn’, well Sabrina did that for her, but who cares? She wasn’t here to watch some drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, she took her phone out and dialed her father’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Mrs. Mendeleive, You’re a great teacher,” she lied, “But our time’s running out from Ms. Rossi’s drama that obviously is just to keep this discussion longer and until the end of class which I may remind you is in 22 minutes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe pressed the phone to her ear, “Now will you continue? Or do I have to call daddykins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of her father was enough to convince the teacher that they should move on, and the class was back on track.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around again and saw Dupain-Cheng smiling sweetly at Adriki- Adrien…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘They’re made for each other’ she thought and focused on the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lunch break came around, all the students were hounding over Lila, asking if she needed help with homework and such, which the girl gratefully accepted and was escorted to the lunch area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe popped a sushi roll in her mouth and chewed slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had an idea…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled evilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Bourgeois Idea…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finding Companions Isn’t Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unedited. Kinda short chapter, but it'll be worth the wait, I promise!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMGGGG! Guys, I'm speechless that you actually liked this story.... Like 13 kudos' in a day... I- I can't say anything more, so... This is my thank youuu!! Enjoy the story!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wednesday, 3:48 pm, Le Grand Paris Hotel, Chloe’s Room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, she didn’t want to have companions, but she figured she couldn’t do it on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She contemplated on who to choose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sabrina was a must.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t do anything without her loyal ‘friend’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm…. How about that blue-haired guy that’s obviously swooning over Marinette? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka, was it? Sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John Claude could help, too. But he didn’t have to know what exactly they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he did though, would he be willing to help?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah” Chloe said as she shook her head, it was safer if he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The robot thing Max calls a friend, I think it was Markov? Yeah, he could be helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could give information about the most abandoned places nearby and get a mind wipe later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How about that Kagami girl? I know for a fact that she hates her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, she’d be a good defense system incase the bratty liar escapes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Cause damn, she can run, faster than Kim’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her list, 5 people, 6 including her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t do,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found everyone’s numbers and added them to a discord group chats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She typed a reason why they were there, but not the main one, and was told to meet up tomorrow at the Seine at 2 pm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all replied and confirmed they could come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe smirked and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My future self would be proud of me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her phone and went out to the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided she would make a call to an old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Chloe?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sunn” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plotting Where, When, And How</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to update as soon as I finished writing this chapter! This is unedited. Also keep commenting what you think will happen, I wanna know! O_o Thanks for all the kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, 2:15 pm, La Seine, a bench somewhere.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone, Kagami, Luka, and Sabrina had come, Chloe led them to an apartment, it had food and a projector waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better to discuss the plan in private, not out in the open,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed the key in, unlocked the door and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone, except Kagami and Chloe, wondered who the girl in the bean bag was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe quickly noticed and said, “Introductions after we’re all seated”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out the projector’s remote, locked the door and turned off the lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excitedly, she ran to the front and composed herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called all of you today to plan a murder” she explained calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, a murder? Whose?” Kagami asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None other than the pathetic liar, Lila Rossi” she rolled her eyes and pressed the remote, showing a picture of the said girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a disgusting shade of orange” The silver-haired girl said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe clapped her hands, “But first, intros” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka raised his snake-tattoo-ed hand, “I’m Luka, Luka Couphene”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sabrina Raincomprix,” the orange-haired girl said in her pitchy voice and adjusted her Ray-Ban Leopard Series Glasses shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kagami Tsurugi, nice to meet you” Kagami said as she stood and bowed and smoothened her uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only one who didn’t stand up was the teen in the bean bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Luka motioned to the silver-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up and they all saw her amber-colored eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sunniara Lee, call me Sunn” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunniara Lee? Like the daughter of Lee and Co?” Sabrina asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunn nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice highlights” Luka complimented, “Who did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born with it,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, Sunn-ssi” Kagami greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Kagami-san”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went together in Archery with Mr. Delionvie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe clapped her hands again and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you all know me, Chloe Bourgeois, the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daughter of the Mayor of Paris” Luka finished for her, mimicking her voice and actions by putting a hand on his chest and having his face tilted upwards proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Har har! Very funny, Luka” She flipped her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, innocently. “It’s true”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude!” Chloe huffed but quickly regained her composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to the next slide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s get to the actual business”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Highly Confidential</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a thing, lmao, anywayyyy i finished this super short chapter right now, and because of the kudos and comments you guys give me, y'all deserve it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Friday, 11:47 am, Francois Dupont High School, School Grounds</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No one was allowed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone other than them, of course.</p><p> </p><p>The plan was set in motion, and it was bound to succeed.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was already waiting for her on their bench.</p><p> </p><p>She saw the plotted person and decided to do this now.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe? Where are you going?” Sabrina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, I’m just going to do it now”</p><p> </p><p>The carrot-headed girl just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>She got closer to Lila and inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lila!”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette turned around, “Chloe!”</p><p> </p><p>‘Ugh, her voice makes me want to vomit’.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde faked a sweet smile at her, courtesy of hours of practice with John Claude, or whatever his name was. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was wondering if you could join me and Adrien on a shopping trip this Sunday?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien wasn’t really going to be there, he’s just bait for a lying fish.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien’s going to be there?” she asked attentively and Chloe nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding multiple times, she finally answered, “Sure! I’d hate to have him disappointed”.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe plastered on a fake smile and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! He was really expecting you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lila’s face lit up even more.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe turned around and made a face.</p><p> </p><p>‘That was demoralizing, Hngggggg…’</p><p> </p><p>“See you, Sunday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Chloe reclaimed her seat on a bench, Marinette came up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, as much as I’m loving it to see you making friends, just don’t do it with Lila”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe could see that she was kind of hesitant and was waiting for her to snap at the kind girl.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to let her know that she was actually changing.</p><p> </p><p>So she smiled, “Okay, Marinette”</p><p> </p><p>She watched as the blue-haired girl stared at her in shock from the blonde saying her first name.</p><p> </p><p>Her shock turned into a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Chloe”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe whispered and smiled, “If only you knew what was planned for you, Marinette”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Official Book Cover I did (its my first time, please bear with me ;-;):</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. Please still leave comments, I need it to liveeee! Joke, I just really like reading comments you guys leave because it makes my day, it's the light in my dark schooly daysss. Just leave your thots on this story, thanks again for reading!! -Sunn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Do The Dirty Work (.....Sometimes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guyseeuuu! Hope y'all have a good day, kinda a filler chapter with a backstory (Chloe's) :)) Enjoy Uwu!! Btw, we're at 1.5k words!!! and almost 30 kudos?? OMGG THANK YOU GUYSSS! &lt;3 Anyway, the story..... --&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Saturday, 8:26 pm, Le Grand Paris Hotel, Lobby.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe wasn’t one to get her nails dirty and ruin her hair this time.</p><p> </p><p>No, no, no, no, NO.</p><p> </p><p>Lila wasn't worth her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>And this was her third planned murder.</p><p> </p><p>Or was it her fourth?</p><p> </p><p>Eh, who cares?</p><p> </p><p>Those sheep deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe wasn’t one to just kill someone who messed with her, oh no.</p><p> </p><p>If that's what she did, no one would be alive.</p><p> </p><p>She’d harbor that rage at first.</p><p> </p><p>Then pile up everything they did.</p><p> </p><p>Then she’d plot the murder.</p><p> </p><p>Getting bored, she picked up her phone and called the silver-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>[Hey]</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sunn” she said, “Ready for tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh was heard on the other end, or was it a scoff? Sometimes it was hard to tell with that girl.</p><p> </p><p>[The gun and silencer is prepared, all dark outfits, yeah?]</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Chloe answered.</p><p> </p><p>[By the way, who would actually kill her?]</p><p> </p><p>“Not me” Chloe defended.</p><p> </p><p>[Shame, it would have been as fun as that Anna girl]</p><p> </p><p>“That was awesome” She remarked.</p><p> </p><p>[Oh! And remember that time you cut slits into their body and put salt on them because they stole your shoes? HAHAHAHA that, was fun]</p><p> </p><p>Chloe could only smile at the memories.</p><p> </p><p>How could she forget? That girl was so jealous of her, she had the audacity to get into her room and steal her favorite pair of shoes, she was caught in the act and by the CCTV.</p><p> </p><p>“She had her karma, I guess”</p><p> </p><p>[We even threw her in the dump… And we almost got caught!]</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled, “Yeah, anyway see you tomorrow”.</p><p> </p><p>[See ya]</p><p> </p><p>She ended the call and felt the breeze of the cold night wind on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Say your prayers, Rossi” she smirked, “It’ll be your last”.</p><p> </p><p>Then her face scrunched up, "Wait, Do you even pray?".</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I really wanted to do this before the final chapters, a Q and A!!! :)) Please participate :)</p><p>Basically questions are for:<br/>-Chloe<br/>-Lila<br/>-Luka<br/>-Kagami<br/>-Marinette<br/>-Adrien<br/>-Sunniara</p><p> </p><p>You can either comment it down below or message me here! (Is that possible?) If not, dm me on IG : @princessesunn That's it :)) Hope we can do this!! &lt;3 -Sunn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Q & A - When A Bourgeois Plots A Murder Cast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMLLL guyssss, 33 kudos is amazinggg! You guys are amazing! Thanks for those who participated in this Q&amp;A Portion!! :)) Remember, D-Day is tomorrow! &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Saturday, 11:34 pm, Lee Residence, Sunn's Room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chloe:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What is this? Why are you recording Sunn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Chloe, and answer your questions!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this first? Wait, will they know about, you know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“They already know, Chlo”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!? I thought I said it was confidential!”</p><p> </p><p>“They know period, now the questions!”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>Who was the first murder and when did you do it?</strong></li>
</ul><p>My first murder? Uhhhh…. Do I have to tell them Sunn?</p><p>
  <em> [Yah, don’t worry you won’t go to jail for this] </em>
</p><p>Okay… Anyway, my first murder was with a guy named Jacob, I think I was…. nine?</p><ul>
<li><strong>What are you planning on doing to Lila? (I consider having more than 3 people in on a murder a liability)</strong></li>
</ul><p>One word, poison. Well, I make sure the plan is a success that’s why there are more than 3 people.</p><ul>
<li><strong>For you, why isn’t Lila worth your clothes?</strong></li>
</ul><p>She just isn’t worth anything.</p><ul>
<li><strong>Why did you stop calling Adrien ‘Adrikins’?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Because I don’t want him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay you’re done, Chlo”</p><p> </p><p>“That was weird, Sunn, utterly weird!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lila:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sunniara Lee, and you’ll be answering questions”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Lee? Hey, did you know that I’m best friends with the daughter of the CEO of Lee and Co?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wut…” *glares at the camera* “Just answer the questions”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>Do you know that you’re going to die?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Me? Die? You're very funny Sunniara.</p><ul>
<li><strong>Can you stop lying? I won’t add a please because I won’t be kind to you</strong></li>
</ul><p>Are you accusing me of being a liar? </p><p>
  <em> [No one's calling you a truther, hon] </em>
</p><ul>
<li><strong>Not a question, but goodluck tomorrow!</strong></li>
</ul><p>Thanks! I’ll sweep Adrien off his feet :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Luka:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sunn, uh, what are we doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to answer questions”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay…” </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>Will you do the murder for Marinette?</strong></li>
</ul><p>We are doing it for her, and just to get rid of that girl, ya know?</p><ul>
<li><strong>Have you committed a murder before?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Can I not answer that? </p><p>
  <em> [No] </em>
</p><p>Okay, yes, but don’t tell Juleka, she’ll flip out!</p><ul>
<li><strong>Do you still like Marinette?</strong></li>
</ul><p>I- um… I will support her.. In any way possible.. *sad smile*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kagami:</strong>
</p><p>“Sunn-ssi, what is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to answer questions, Kagami-san”</p><p> </p><p>*nods*</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>How did you know who Sunn was?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Our parents do business together and we do archery as well.</p><ul>
<li><strong>Do you like Luka?</strong></li>
</ul><p>*blushes furiously* N-Next question, Sunn.</p><ul>
<li><strong>Are you and Adrien still together?</strong></li>
</ul><p>We broke up 5 months ago, it just wasn’t working..</p><p> </p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you can go now”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marinette:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um, hi, who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sunn and you’ll be answering questions”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing bad, people just wanna ask you things”</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay…”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>Do you know what Chloe is going to do for you?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Chloe? No….? I mean, she’s going to do something for me?</p><ul>
<li><strong>Are you and Adrien dating right now?</strong></li>
</ul><p>I- *turns very red* *faints*</p><p>
  <em> [I think we’ll be back after a short break….] </em>
</p><ul>
<li><strong>What are your thoughts with Lila right now?</strong></li>
</ul><p>She’s nothing but a liar… </p><p> </p><p>“Are we done now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks, Marinette”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Have we met before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s right! You’re that girl in the yellow archery uniform that time with Kagami”</p><p> </p><p>*looks at the camera* “Don’t ask”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>Do you know Chloe has murdered someone more than once?</strong></li>
</ul><p>She has?!?</p><ul>
<li><strong>Why did you tell Marinette that?</strong></li>
</ul><p>*blushes furiously* Tell her what?</p><ul>
<li><strong>Why can’t you, a blind sunshine cinnamon roll, see that Marinette’s in love with you?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Sh-she is? I- I mean… *faints*</p><p> </p><p>“Medic!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sunniara:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sunn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve questions about you”</p><p> </p><p>“M-me?”</p><p> </p><p>*nods*</p><p> </p><p>“Okay….”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>Do you really do archery?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Yes, I do!</p><ul>
<li><strong>What’s Lee and Co?</strong></li>
</ul><p>It’s my father and I’s company, but not the actual name, I need to re-write it for reasons...</p><ul>
<li><strong>Where will Lila die?</strong></li>
</ul><p>Just another abandoned alley, 4 blocks from the mall.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand that's it guys!!! Thank you again to those who participated, D-Day is tomorrow and I haven't done my modules yet ;-; Remember to leave comments and tell me what you think okay? Hope you have a good dayyy! :D - Sunn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Demonic Bitch Dies On A Godly Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYS ITS THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, I COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT SO I JUST NEEDED TO POST THIS TODAY.</p><p>Its all coming to an end soon... *ugly crying noises* one more chapter left... I hope you guys will be with me until the very end! :'D</p><p>O M G we're at 38 kudos', more than 2.8k words, and almost 900 reads! This is amazing!! You guys are making me cryyyy! TuT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sunday, 4:56 am, Paris.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was D-Day.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had woken up early.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to commit a murder for <strong><em>Marinette</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>She had gone through hell, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>She deserves better.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smirked as she put on her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Luka cracked his knuckles as he put on his mask.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami’s face turned cold as she tied her laces.</p><p> </p><p>Sunn was expressionless as she loaded the poison into the bullet and loaded it into the gun.</p><p> </p><p>It was game time.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe had recognized Lila the moment she entered the mall.</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s a disgustingly horrible choice of orange, and who the heck pairs it with a navy blue??’</p><p> </p><p>Lila waved and Chloe smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Adrien?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed, “His father made him go to a last-minute photoshoot”</p><p> </p><p>It was true tho, but he had fencing after, she doubts he’ll see Kagami there.</p><p> </p><p>She wiped the sad expression off her face and linked her arms around Lila.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ugh, disgusting’.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go?”</p><p> </p><p>Lila nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped only when John Claude couldn’t carry anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Part of the plan.</p><p> </p><p>She ushered him to go home and unpack everything and assured him that they’d just walk home.</p><p> </p><p>As planned, Lila just followed her, when she was just walking into a dark alley.</p><p> </p><p>She was probably too immersed in the information Chloe was giving out to notice anything else.</p><p> </p><p>They turned a corner and they were at the rendezvous point.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Chloe was grabbed by an unknown figure, Kagami, and Lila was grabbed too, Luka.</p><p> </p><p>Lila couldn’t see their faces, they were wearing face masks.</p><p> </p><p>They were both put on handkerchiefs on their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe faked her scream and tried getting away.</p><p> </p><p>Her handkerchief wasn’t drugged, but Lila’s was.</p><p> </p><p>Lila, upon noticing the smell of the drug, (she’d used one too many before, and was familiar with such smells), kicked Luka in the shin, causing him to double over backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami let go of Chloe, who faked her fall, and ran after the girl.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one fashion statement Lila could’ve made at that moment, it was, ‘Heels are horrible for running’.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she’d chosen to wear that for Adrien, but he didn’t come, what a shame of her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>As she ran, Kagami ran faster.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, luck had to mess with her.</p><p> </p><p>10 feet before the end of the alleyway, her heel broke and she fell forwards, hitting her head on the granite pavement.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami skidded to a stop and checked if she was alive.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe and Luka appeared by then.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami kicked the girl and found that she was actually unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Sunn stepped out of the dark, holding a gun in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>She motioned for the others to step away and shot the bullet straight to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Blood started to stain the outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Atleast now we know that blood red is actually good for navy blue, huh?” Chloe declared.</p><p> </p><p>Luka just rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“How long did you say the drug went on for, Snake?” Sunn said his codename and ignored Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>“About 2 hours, Moon, why?” he said hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’ll take an hour for the poison to fill her bloodstream, right, Tokyo?” Sunn asked Kagami.</p><p> </p><p>‘Tokyo’ nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going, Bee you go home, Moon and Snake, go together, I’ll call my driver”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, Chloe shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this again sometime, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went without argument.</p><p> </p><p>No one worried about the fingerprints since they were all wearing gloves.</p><p> </p><p>The poison was self-concocted by Luka.</p><p> </p><p>And the clothes were to be burned after.</p><p> </p><p>They left Lila on the ground in an abandoned alley.</p><p> </p><p>Bleeding in a ditch.</p><p> </p><p>Poison in her bloodstream.</p><p> </p><p>No one would help her.</p><p> </p><p>She would still die even if they did try.</p><p> </p><p>They did it.</p><p> </p><p>They killed her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She dieeeddd! Finally! Rest in peace pleaseee!!! Posting the last chapter tomorrow! Leave comments guys! Pleaasseee! *does cute Chat Noir eyes*</p><p>Thanks again for readinggg!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Calm And Cool Outside, Storms and Lightning Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys... ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! I just honestly wanna thank y'all who read my book, especially after the 7th chap! We made it to 41 kudos and 1k+ reads! I'm cryingggg!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monday, 8:51 am, Francois Dupont High School, Ms. Bustier’s Class.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was normal that day, people were chatting around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone went on with their lives normally, unaware that Lila Rossi was murdered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was even early this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled sweetly at Chloe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and the teacher entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning class! We have a new student!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl with pink locks entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Rayana Holmes, Daughter of the famous sleuth, Sherlock Holmes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone wowed and clapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Introduce yourself, dear”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded and asked “English or French?” with a french accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“French, please” everyone said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl introduced herself in french and apologized for any wrong grammar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class praised her and said that she was actually good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe could only roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Again?’ she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘First of all, Sherlock Holmes didn’t have a daughter, he adopted one, and the name was Katelyn! He didn’t even marry! Plus that accent was sooooo native french’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked at the girl who winked at Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess she’ll have to plan another murder, then.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it's officially done!!! Thanks again for everyone who went through this story with me! Your support and kudos proves it TuT </p><p>Let's do this again sometime, yeah?</p><p>Until next time, -Sunn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>